Getaway
by butteredtoast1234
Summary: Peeta, Katniss and their daughter Rose go down to the beach and see their old friends! They get to go away on their own to a romantic hotel and get a break from being parents! Full of trying to put Rose to sleep and going for a swin in the waterfall!


Chapter 1:

****BACKROUND TO STORY: please read****

In the books I got this vibe from Katniss and her mom which I'm going on with this story (but I know it's not true.) I kind of thought her mom wasn't really her mom, but only Prim's mom, which is why she acted kind-of strange towards her. Katniss and her dad are defiantly related, but I think that Katniss has a different mom, or she will in this story. The character Annabeth is Katniss' dad's daughter from another marriage.

I wanted Katniss to interact with a character that was her opposite and had contrasting characteristics. I thought that would be fun Let me know what you think about the whole family tree change. I don't want it to seem unrealistic though. Also, I imagined that when they said in the end of Mockingjay the capitol wanted Katniss on a singing show I pictured her being on an American Idol type thing. So when she has he i-pod out, she has karaoke music to practice with that her publisher/music director downloaded for her. I pictured her singing "If no one will Listen" by Kelly Clarkson, especially the part from 2:50 on. .com/watch?v=oeNArn1c3v8

**Peeta's POV**

I held Rosalie in my arms, cooing her softly with a _shhh. _For the first twenty minutes of the car ride, Rose had slept, but once she woke up, she'd cried on and off for about a half hour. So it'd been ten constant minutes of screaming from Rosalie. Katniss looked so exhausted, I tried to quiet our daughter.

"Make the kid shut up," Haymith mumbled from the middle row of the car.

"I'm trying," I answered desperately, "Can you hand me the bottle," I asked Katniss, everytime I tried to feed her she'd spit it on my shirt, or cry even louder.

Katniss rummaged through the baby bag, and handed me a bottle. I held it up to Rose's soft pink lips. She put her mouth on it, but wouldn't latch on to the pink rubber of the bottle. After a moment she drank a sip of milk, only to spit it onto my black t-shirt and spill it down her face. Katniss leaned over and wiped her mouth as she started to wail again, then she handed me a towel.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Maybe you should feed her," I suggested carefully, knowing Katniss wanted her to learn how to drink from a bottle although she was only five months old.

"Haymitch, if you look I'll kill you," Katniss said sternly to Haymitch.

"Well if she doesn't shut up, I think I'd rather die," He laughed at himself.

"This kid is going to give me gray hair," She mumbled, taking Rose from my arms and unbuttoning her plaid shirt. "Uh, why can't you do this?" She asked, looking at me and grinning. I did feel bad that Katniss always had to be there when Rose was hungry in the middle of the night.

"Really Katniss, that's how Rose came to be in the first place," Haymitch retorted, obviously twisting Katniss' words into some perverted meaning. Leave it to him.

"Oh shut up," Katniss snapped as Rose sucked lightly. After a few seconds though, she let go and started crying again. "What is wrong with her?" Katniss asked, slightly hysterical.

"Sing to her," I retorted, remembering walking into the nursery to hear my wife's beautiful voice lolling out daughter to sleep. Katniss took her i-pod from the bag and played the music to a soft, slow song. Her voice made my insides melt and I started, fixated at her. She was as beautiful as her voice, as the silvery music that came from her mouth. Slowly, Rose's cries became quieter until they subsided, and my ears were at loss when Katniss finally became quiet.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I ran my hand through her hair. "You have such a beautiful voice," I whispered in her ear, kissing her head. She smiled up at me and kissed me softly on the lips with a twist of her head. "I love you," She said, looking down at Rosalie's calm face. "I love you too," I answered. The rest of the drive was uneventful. I watched out my window at the beautiful water and the small beach houses. Their colors were beautiful and I loved the rocky lawns.

The car pulled into the driveway of a yellow building, with steps leading upstairs to a porch. I noticed that all of the houses were elevated because of the flooding. It was a beautiful ranch house with a lot of windows and big pink rose's on the porch. I got out of the car and flipped over the seat so Katniss could get out easily without waking Rose. Katniss' sister, Annabeth, ran down the stairs. "You guys are here! How was the ride?" She exclaimed. Katniss put a finger to her lips, motioning to Rosalie. "Sorry," she whispered, pulling me in a hug.

"The ride was good, once Rose fell asleep," I said, grabbing two suitcases and walking up the stairs. . Once everything was upstairs, I unfolded Rosalie's crib and placed her inside. Katniss and I unpacked in the master bedroom.

"When's Annie coming?" Katniss asked Annabeth as she walked by.

"Tomorrow morning," She retorted as Katniss placed the last of her clothes into a drawer.


End file.
